Eternamente
by taiis fernandes
Summary: Sempre nos disseram que o amor é o mais importante de todos os sentimentos, que sem ele, não somos nem seremos nada. Mas, e quando ele se transforma em algo que só nos faz sofrer? Sasu/Saku


* * *

Oláa amores da minha vida ^^

eu sei que eu não **devia** estar postando uma fic nova quando eu twenho outras pra terminar e blá blá blá, mas eu não consigo me controlar. xD

a idéia pra essa aqui veio numa aula particularmente chata de geografia, que eu olhei pro meu caderno e ele olhou pra mim me chamando "escreve alguma cooisa! escreve alguma cooisa!" daí já viu né u.u

Maas, loucuras à parte, eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem da fic õ/

ah ée, tenho uns projetinhos novos vindos por aí, mas eu vou tentar me focar nas fics pendentes n.n

* * *

Por um instante achei que conseguiria. Achei que conseguiria lutar, ser forte e vencer tanto você quanto meus sentimentos. Sentimentos enterrados há anos que voltaram com força total no momento em que eu te vi. Memórias do nosso último encontro e de tantos outros mais voltaram de uma forma absurda, alternando-se numa seqüência de imagens vívidas que pareciam gravadas em minha retina. E, no meio dessa confusão entre fantasia e realidade, eu te vi.

Vi seu corpo, frio como gelo, imóvel sobre uma poça de sangue rubro. Lágrimas já corriam soltas pelo meu rosto, enquanto minha mente absorvia aquela cena irreal. "_Sasuke-kun..."_. Você ainda respirava fracamente, abalado após o embate contra o Uchiha mais velho. De joelhos ao seu lado, tentava recuperar algo que nunca fora meu de verdade, minhas mãos brilhavam azuladas tentando te salvar, te curar de qualquer maneira. Seu coração falhou uma batida, assim como o meu fez ao constatar o óbvio: você morreria.

Chorei ainda mais quando vi que meus esforços não surtiam efeito algum no seu organismo deteriorado. Você morreria porque eu era fraca demais, não consegui ser forte o suficiente para te salvar uma vez, tampouco o era agora. Arrisquei uma olhada rápida em sua face. Meu coração perdeu o compasso ao notar que me fitava. Ônix em esmeralda. Sombra e Luz se encontrando em uma dança de olhares predestinada. Seus olhos, antes tão frios e sem vida. Brilhavam estranha e intensamente naquela noite, talvez tentando compensar anos e anos de escuridão.

Aflita, vi-o sorrir minimamente e tocar seus dedos gélidos em minha bochecha. Olhou-me novamente e, pelo mais breve dos instantes, vi nos seus orbes um sentimento novo e inusitado, que talvez explicasse o novo brilho em seu olhar. Amor. Simples assim. Mas, antes que compreendesse essa nova virada do destino, eles tornaram a se fechar. E para sempre. Você se tornara novamente inalcançável. Ao menos, para mim.

Foi como se a terra se abrisse sob meus pés e tentasse me levar para as profundezas. Todas as lembranças, sentimentos e preocupações pesaram ainda mais sobre os meus ombros. Você me abandonara mais uma vez. Partira para um lugar que nem eu nem o Naruto conseguiríamos te resgatar. E eu, novamente, era fraca demais para te impedir de partir. Lágrimas já não eram suficientes para aplacar minha dor. Até que o luar iluminou algo prateado. Uma lâmina. Sua katana. Minha salvação.

Como num sonho, flutuei até aquilo que levaria tudo embora. Toda a dor, confusão e pesar encontrariam um fim naquela arma. Sua arma.

Era uma atitude extremamente covarde, mas não tinha mais por que viver. Por _quem_ viver e lutar. Minha shishou entenderia. Kakashi entenderia. Ino entenderia. _Naruto não._ Foi ele que fez a ponta da katana oscilar sobre meu peito. Naruto, meu mais fiel amigo. Naruto, futuro hokage. Naruto, que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Ao contrário de você. Mas foi de você que eu sempre precisei, não dele. Infelizmente, meu coração pertencia à pessoa errada. Mas nem mesmo essa constatação foi capaz de me fazer desistir da minha decisão.

Uma dor física sacudiu meu corpo ao desferir o golpe perto do meu coração. Cai de joelhos e me ajeitei o melhor que pude ao seu lado. Sentia a inconsciência chegando conforme o sangue jorrava do meu ferimento. Sorri ao me aproximar dos seus lábios frios. Beijei-os delicadamente. Nosso primeiro e último beijo. Abri meus olhos fracamente apenas para registrar o raro sorriso que ainda brincava em sua face. Fechei meus orbes novamente, sendo tragada para a escuridão opressora, com seu sorriso gravado em minha mente, um sorriso que eu guardaria junto com nosso beijo por toda a eternidade. Assim como o meu amor por você.

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Prefere não comentar?

então dá um _go! _aí em baixo n.n


End file.
